1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to oil filters. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an oil filter used to absorb free oil from laundry water.
2. Background of the Invention
At the present time, facilities such as motels and hotels, for example, do extremely large quantities of laundry on a daily basis. The water costs incurred in such operations is enormous. Further, many motels and hotels, as a result of their huge water use, are exposed to substantial impact fees. These impact fees and costs can literally amount to hundreds of thousands of dollars.
Water recycling systems are known to be in use in conjunction with car and truck washes. One example of such a system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,352 entitled "Universal Recycled Wash Water System" which is herein incorporated by reference.
However, systems used to recycle water in truck and car washes would not be appropriate for the re-use of water in laundry facilities.
In light of the extraordinary expenditures which are now being realized in the hotel industry and other laundry-intensive businesses, a great need is seen for a recycling system for laundry water--so that the same water can be used again and again to minimize costs associated with doing laundry.